Udk115: Q&A
by udk115
Summary: To celebrate 2,500 views for FNAF: FWMF , I'm hosting a Q&A , when you can ask any character from any of my stories any question , or you can ask the author udk115 (me) any question. So ask away! Details inside. (Update. Any of my stories , not just the ones involving FNAF...) (P.S. ... We are now doing reactions!)
1. Chapter 1

Udk115 Q&A

In these series I will answer any questions you have me , loyal readers. This series is to celebrate 2, 500 views for FNAF : FWMF.

So ask away.

(PM, Steam it (Username : udk115v2) , email it , or review it.)

(PS you can ask one of the cast of my stories a question and they just might answer.)


	2. Chapter 2

Udk115:Q&A

Part 2: Anyone?

Does anyone have a question? For me the author? Or any of my charcters? Anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

Udk115 Q A

Part 3: Holy BEEP a question!

Nick L:Hello everyone Nicholas Takeo Lein and from now on I'm hosting this Q&A , since udk115 is a bit boring...

Udk115: I heard that!

Nick L : No you didn't!

Udk115: Yes I did!

Nick L: You're breaking the fourth wall!

Udk115: I can do whatever, I want I'm the author.

Nick L: Oh yeah,can you take me on in a fight?

Udk115: No...

Nick L: Then shut up.

Nick L : Like I was saying before I WAS SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED!

Udk115: This is my Q&A to host not yours.

Nick L: Oh yeah what if I do ..THIS!

Nick L Q&A

Part 3: Holy Beep A Question!

Udk115: You son of a bitch.

Nick L: Alright moving on to the first question.

Nick L: This one is from Epically Awesome Mario Fun.

Nick L: (Cough ,cough) Foxy how ...

Udk115: Foxy how does it feel to be the most loved animatronic among girls.

Nick L: You motherfu...

Udk115 : We going to assume that you mean Foxy from Nick B's universe , so Foxy what's you answer?

Foxy: It feels great matey.

Nikolai : Hey what about me ,I'm great in bed too!

Udk115: Epic Mario fan didn't ask about him being great in b..

Nikolai : I mean come on who doesn't what to be my ... 11th , 12th , 13th ? Whatever wife I'm on.

Nick L: Nikolai that's enough.

Nikolai : I have everything that cyborg zombie hybrid and more!

Nick L: Nikolai you should stop before you embarrass yourself.

Nikolai : I mean I have as much fan art of myself as him.

Udk115: I agree with Nick L ,Nikolai you should st..

Nikolai : The other day I saw a female furry version of myself drinking vodka , it made little Nikolai very happy ... wait , what was I talking about?

Nick L: Masturbating to a furry version of yourself.

Nikolai : Yes and then I found a...

Udk115 : That's enough for now , send your questions via PM, Steam ...

Nikolai : a regular version of myself , I had a huge di..

UDK115 : THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU NIKOLAI , OK SEE YOU NEXT TIME READ..

Nikolai : What was unrealistic was the fact I was doing the deed with Takeo of all people.

Nick L: FOR THE LOVE ALL THAT IS HOLY PLEASE STOP NIKOLAI!

Udk115: Wait still have one more question and it's for ..me?

Udk115 : F yeah , it's not a sex related question either!

Udk115: It's from Your Loyal Reader2 it reads...

Udk115: I have a question for you: do you plan on including our world and us good ol' people as part of your multiverse? Because that would be hilarious if you did , Until next time,This has been YLR2

Nick L: Why would anyone ask some random prick from Louisiana a question , is a mystery to me.

Udk115: Hey I made you asshole.

Nick L: It's the uprising of the media characters against their dictator like creators!

Udk115: Am I that much of a bad guy?

Nick L:No I'm just kidding , you're actually a great guy.

Udk115: Thank you.

Nick L: I'm just a creation of yours , so basically you're telling yourself this.

Udk115 :Whatever. Well I thought about it... wait do you mean Pokemon?

Nick L: No asshole he has a avatar of a Mew , some random Pokemon , and a uh , uh , ... a Lucario and he's talking about minecraft.

Udk115: I don't think someone knows their Pokemon.

Nick L: Oh yeah you son of a bitch , what's the name of the middle Pokemon then?

Udk115: That's simple , it's a uh , uh , uh...

Udk115: Um I never played Pokemon or watched much of the show.

Nick L: Just as I thought.

Udk115: Hey screw you , and before I can start exploring the multi-universe with my characters I need to finish the story arc with the killer himself Fritz Smith , and I need to finish my current stories and there is still like 2 more stories to tell until we reach (SPOILER, SPOILER , SPOILER , SPOILER.)

Nick L: So is that a maybe?

Udk115: Yeah after the story arc I might touch up on it.

Udk115: Okay see you next time readers with your questions!

End of part 3


	4. Chapter 4

Udk115:Q&A

Part 4: Here's more answers to your questions ,all you AWESOME AS F $K PEOPLE!

Udk115: Like the title?

Nick L: I seen better.

Udk115: Well anyway Nick B is going to host this chapter.

Nick B: Yep.

Nick B:Anyway first question and last question and it's for my friends.

Nick B: This one is from Cat.

Udk115: No numbers or other verbs?  
>Nick B :No just Cat.<p>

Nick B: It reads

Hi! I'm Cat! Here's a few questions: Chica, is pizza your favorite food or anything else? Freddy, are you the 'boss' or like the father figure? Bonnie, do you like any other instruments other than your guitar? Foxy, how do you feel knowing that you're like the most beloved animatronic in the whole series? Last, but certainly not least, Golden Freddy: Are you the brother of the unpredictable, Freddy Fazbear?

Nick B: Wait a second...

Nick B : Did you just imply that my cousin Lindsey is a boy?  
>Nick B: Where I'm from them fighting words Cat!<p>

Nick B: Out on the playground , 3:00 , be there or be square!

Nick B: Naw just kiddin.

Nick L: Yeah he,she/it will probably kick your ass.

Nick B : Anyway what's your answer guys?

Chica: I like ice cream , hot coca , and lots of other things. I been having this cyborg/zombie body for a month and I haven't tasted all that the multi-universe has to offer.

Nick L: That has so many sexual implications.

Udk115: Well...

Nick B: Do you have something to say Udk?

Udk115: No , no, Nick I mean if you look at any fan art it might suggest Chica is...

Nick B: Finish that sentence and I will end you.

Udk115: Sorry.

Freddy: I guess I'm the leader or something like that , I just thought of myself as a family member more than a leader.

Bonnie: Does fiddling with Guitar Hero drums count as other instruments?

Foxy: It feels like I just discovered a trove filled to the brim of golden doubloons.

Goldie: I'm not a boy , I'm a girl and I'm a cousin of Nick B.

Nick B: Okay readers of badly written stories!

Udk115: Hey I heard that!

Nick B : We'll answer more questions after Udk gets off his lazy ass and writes more of the stories!

Udk115: Well sorry high school is demanding , and life , and playing video games!

Nick B: See you guys , gals , others , later!

End of part 4


	5. Chapter 5

Udk115 Q&A

Part 5: It's Me motherf#$#%s!

Fritz Smith: Hello everyone , it's me the puppet , purple guy , the killer , whoever you like to call me!

Fritz Smith: Udk115 is feeling a bit under the weather so I decided...

Udk115: UMMM, HEMMMP, HEEMMP

Fritz Smith: Quiet you , that I will host this chapter of Q&A !

Udk115: HEMP ME!

Fritz Smith: BE QUIET!

Fritz Smith: Good , now first question...

Fritz Smith: It's from Epically Awesome Mario Fan!

Fritz Smith: It's not a question at all , it's ...a jack in the box.

Fritz Smith: a ... jack in the box.

Fritz Smith:...

Fritz Smith: no , not the strings , I'll make you pay ,I'LL MAKE ALL OF YOUR KIND PA...

Fritz Smith: ...

Fritz Smith: Sorry this object brings back memories of an another body in an another universe whose soul was merged with mine but that's a story for this f$#ker to write.

Udk115: MMMMP!

Fritz Smith: Quiet.

Fritz Smith: Moving on to the next question.

Fritz Smith: Nikolai this one's from a guest..

Fritz Smith:Has anyone ever beaten you in a drinking contest?  
>Nikolai: No.<p>

Fritz Smith: Okay moving on..

Udk115: Why mmmmm anymm hemmping me?

Fritz Smith: Shut it, next question and it's from fnaf marionette.

Fritz Smith: To Everyone : what do you think of Shinkou-san's artwork of you?

Fritz Smith: In my honest opinion there is not enough of me! The killer! The one who lured the children and listened to their sweet screams as they enjoyed the joy of creation! But that's just my opinion.

Freddy: It's alright.

Bonnie: Wait why do I fight with Foxy?

Foxy: I don't have red hair.

Chica: I think it's cute , most of it anyway.

Goldie: I'm not a boy , god damn it!

Nick B: Why are my friends manga? Why is my cousin Lindsey always thought of as a boy? Who am I asking this questions to?  
>Fritz Smith: Alright see you next time folks!<p>

Fritz Smith: And don't worry... I have a spare suit that will fit you , and you can chose the color once I find you sweet reader.

Udk115: Not if I kill you off first , you son of a bitch!

Fritz Smith: How did you get out of your bonds? Well see you readers, I have something to take care of.

Udk115: Remember to ask various questions via Steam,(udk115v2) , pm me , leave a question in a review for one of my st...

Fritz Smith: Red suit or yellow? Blue or green? Come on Udk115 chose which suit you will find yourself merged with as a zombie. Don't worry the process will hurt a lot!

Udk115: In your dreams asshole!

End of part 5


	6. Chapter 6

Udk115 Q&A

Part 6: To the future.

Udk115: Alright time to get these show on the road , I have a chapter to write!

Udk115: Okay first question , wait it's not a question , it's a statement and it's for...

Fritz Smith: Did you guys miss me?

Udk115: Shit.

Fritz Smith: Give me that statement.

Fritz Smith: Oh it's from Epically Awesome Fan.

To Purple Douchebag

FUCK YOU!

Fritz Smith:... That's it? After all the people I killed , the kiddies I slaughtered , the buildings I burned down, the puppies I kicked and gutted , that's the best insult you can come up with?

Fritz Smith: Short and to the point , I like you Mario Fan ... I like'll you more once I show you the joy of creation.

Udk115: Don't worry , he's bluffing , he can't get to you!

Fritz Smith: I'll find a way.

Udk115: Moving on.

Udk115: Next question and it's from..

Udk115: Your Loyal Reader 2!

Udk115: Hey, I just wanted to say yes, I meant both Pokemon and our "Origin" world. Also, why did Sierra have to die! That was a great fight, but whyyyyyyyyyyy *sinks to ground and nearly cries* Well, I better leave, I hear that angry mercenary's ghost callin' my name... but a question, for Freddy; who really leads the team and what do you guys travel in? See ya!

Udk115: Thank you for being so cool about your OC's death , you're a cool guy.

Freddy: Well we treat each other as family , but when we're on the field...

Nick L: I lead , or Nick B does if I'm not there.

Freddy: I'm not much of a combat planner.

Nick L: They travel between universes using my ship "The Explorer." Able to fit 25 people and have them live comfortably for years , if they so desire. I drive of course.

Freddy: Or we use transit transport ships.

Fritz Smith: Sierra died because he was a bitch!

Udk115: No that's not it! It's just I wanted to show Fritz Smith's brutality and a murder of a character seemed like a good idea.

Fritz Smith: Yeah , and his death was so good.

Udk115: He will be avenged, I can guarantee you that.

Fritz Smith: I like to see your characters try to take me on , Udk.

Udk115: Okay see you guys. I have to write another chapter for one of my stories.

Udk115: Check out my stories, leave a review , do whatever and I'll see you next time.

Nick L: Yeah they can't get enough of you stories Udk115 , you're so talented.

Udk115: Tha...wait a minute...

End of part 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Udk115Q&A

Part 7: Let's talk.

Udk115: Hey everyone , just want to say thanks for reading my stories , liking my characters , all that other jazz. Expect a chapter for "The Adventurers : Hanging out " later today.

Udk115: Before we continue our talk let's answer our first question and it's from..

Red SPY TF2!

Udk115: And it reads...

Who is the manliest man?

And Udk115,Love the story by the way.

Doomguy: I kicked hell's ass all by myself THREE FUCKING TIMES IN A ROW! I'M DEFINETLY THE MANLIEST BADASS HERE! ORRAAH FUCKING RAH!

Udk115: Don't have a hernia , Doomguy and thanks for the kind words Red Spy TF2

Udk115: Alright we have another package from Epically Awesome Mario Fan. It's for you Fritz.

Fritz Smith: Hey Devren you have a gift!

Devren: Who it's from?

Fritz Smith: Doesn't say.

(Fritz Smith hands Devren hims the package. He opens and a spring loaded knife goes into his arm.)

Devren: That would hurt really bad if I could feel it , thank god I can't feel pain!

Fritz Smith: SUCK IT MARIO FAN! YOU CAN'T KILL ME! I'M THE BEST AROUND , NOTHING'S EVER GONNA GET ME DOWN! I'M THE BEST AR...

Udk115: Alright let's move on.

Udk115: Let's talk readers.

Udk115: I never expected to get some many loyal readers ,( I'm looking at you YLR2, thank you, you too Devren.) , just wow... Thank you. I love you all! But not in that way , get your mind out of the gutter.

Udk115: Here's some trivia , did you know that my first story Five Night's At Freddy's was inspired by a fanart picture by ... I don't recall actaully.

Udk115: Anyway it was a picture of the Freddy crew , crying and begging to be let into the office with lyrics of the chorus of The living tombstone's Five Nights At Freddy's song (Great song by the way) accompanying the images. I thought "What if I make a story where the first chapters are the new night guard being hounded by The Freddy Crew to be let in?" And by night three they would be crying to be let in. And then Nick the night guard would've let them in. (Ps the night guard would've also be named Nicholas Brown , pss that's my real name.)

Udk115: Nick would then learn that the Freddy Crew suits are haunted by his friends that died to Fritz Smith all too long ago. Happy to be reunited with his friends again , he had fun again. But by night four , the Freddy Crew would not want to have their friend leave again. They would come up with a plan involving Nick , a spare Freddy suit, and ... you see where this is going right? Anyway Nick would refuse , drama ensures and he gets scared enough to lock himself in the office again. (By the by in the story there would've be enough power to get through the night even with the doors closed all the time.) His Friends would beg him to open the door again and that it would be quick death , and that he will be reborn and they could be together forever.

Udk115: He then will listen to their begs and crys for three nights , slowly losing his mind along the way...

Udk115: On night 6 the final straw will be broken , as he would home come to find his mother hanging from a noose. With his mom's suicide , Nick will lose all will to live for a chapter and try to kill himself. In the final chapter we learn that he chickened out , and he spends half the chapter talking about his friends and how he loves them and wishes to be with them for an eternity too. Then he goes to the pizzeria and walks backstage with his friends , a smile on all their faces. The chapter ends in third person , the sounds of bone cracking and blood splats could be heard coming from the backstage,

Udk115: Then we would have a transition to FNAF: Rebirth. The story went through many different edits , but ended with the lighter yet an edge of darkness still present final edit that I went with. And that's the story behind FNAF: Forever With My Friends.

Udk115: Also Nick L is based on a character I made in my young adulthood. I would imagine myself as him at school going throughout his life and interacting with mutiple people across the multi-universe. It passes the time like you wouldn't believe.

Udk115: That's enough trivia for now, leave your questions , read my other stories , whatever, and thank you!

Udk115: See you next time!

Udk115: By the by the OC contest I announced in an update in FNAF: Rebirth is still going on , so yeah, pm me your OC bio , or email me, or steam me( udk115v2) or simply leave a review.

End of part 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Udk115Q&A

Part 8: This one's for shit and giggles.

(And now... a music video! )

You see a stage. It lights up to show Bonnie on the guitar , and Foxy on the drums. These aren't Nick B friends , oh no. These versions of Bon and Foxy are twisted , masks covering their undead faces , eyes deep red , not orange, gray flesh showing through rips in their clothes. Their clothes are covered in blood stains. A figure walks up the catwalk of the stage. He wears a purple hoodie, blue jeans. A marionette puppet mask blocks vision of his true face. He pulls out a mic. Bonnie and Foxy start striking their instruments.

(Start playing Carrion by Kevin Sherwood for a better experience, I hope I spelled his last name right.) (All rights go to Treyarch.)

Fritz Smith: Like a dream where I'm falling and calling resistance is silent. I can feel but I still can't control myself

Fritz Smith: Please forgive me...

Now

Now

( Images show Fritz clutching his head , laughing like a maniac.) (We cut back to the stage.)

Fritz Smith: Shadow, nothing, all I am , stalking, killing, all I can.

Fritz Smith: I was spawned from eternal night , by infernal rite , and I need your carrion

Fritz Smith: Neurons fire when I violate, pupils dilate, and I feel your carrion

Fritz Smith: I could scream but I know I won't hear myself , I'm a slave to synapse ,In my dream is the sound of a lullaby

Fritz Smith: Calling me the one.

Fritz Smith: I'm undone and they'll all run from the chosen one one five .

Fritz Smith: Vermin martyr , just as planned. Asking , why must I be damned?

Fritz Smith: I was spawned from eternal night , by infernal rite , and I need your carrion , neurons fire when I violate

Fritz Smith: Pupils dilate , and I feel your carrion.

Fritz Smith :I bring doom and defile light. Your entire life will now cease to carry on.

Fritz Smith: I've returned and I'm not alone. Never to atone. And forever carry on and on, until everyone is gone.

(We cut to a scene of a girl running through a pizzeria. Fritz is following her.)

Hear their begging

("Please , NO , NO!" The girl screams. Fritz grabs her.)

And their pleading

("Please...")

And their crying

( We see a reflection of Fritz's knife. The girl's face is in it. It's covered in tears.)

See them bleeding

(Fritz stabs her over and over , blood splatters across the screen.)

(We cut back to the stage.)

Fritz Smith: And they run, and run ,till they cannot carry on

Fritz Smith: Carry on , Carrion, Carry on, Carrion , Carrion, Carrion, Carrion,Carrion, Carrion.

Fritz smith :And I need your carrion...

(Multiple voices cut in , belonging to Fritz's "Family")

Fritz's "Family: Carrion ,Carrion

Fritz Smith: And I feel your carrion

Fritz's "Family":(ca-)

Fritz Smith:Carrion

Fritz's Family: (-rri-)

Fritz Smith: Carrion

Fritz's Family: (-on)

Fritz Smith: And I need your carri-

Fritz's Family: (need your)

Fritz Smith: -on

Fritz's Family: (ca-)

Fritz Smith:Carrion

Fritz's Family:(-rri-)

Fritz Smith: Carrion

Fritz's Family:(-o-)

Fritz Smith: And I feel your carrion

Fritz's Family: (-on)

Fritz Smith: I was spawned from eternal night

Fritz's Family(carri-)

Fritz Smith:By infernal rite

Fritz's Family: (-on)

Fritz Smith: And I need your carrion

Fritz's Family:(need your)

Fritz Smith: Neurons fire when I violate

Fritz's Family:(carri-)

Fritz Smith: Pupils dilate

Fritz's Family:(-o-)

Fritz Smith:And I feel your carrion

Fritz's Family: (-on)

Fritz Smith: I bring doom and defile light

Fritz's Family:(carri-)

Fritz Smith: Your entire life

Fritz's Family:(-on)

Fritz Smith: Will now cease to carry on

Fritz's Family :(need your)

Fritz Smith: I've returned and I'm not alone

Fritz's Family: (carri-)

Fritz Smith: Never to atone

Fritz's family:(-o-)

Fritz Smith :And forever carry

Fritz's Family: (-on)

(The lights on the stage fade.)  
>Udk115: YEEEEEEAAAAAHHHH! Rock and fucking roll! Send your questions via pm , steam (udk115v2), or good old fashioned review.<p>

Udk115: Bye! Also this song perfectly represents Fritz , don't you agree?

End of Part 8

(By the by The Adventurers: Hanging out chapter 5 will be up by tomorrow morning.) (Hopefully)


	9. Chapter 9

Udk115Q&A

Part 9: We're still going?  
>Udk115: Wow this story just keeps going and going huh?<p>

Udk115: Well I updated The Adventuers and Up to my old tricks with a new chapter , if you want to check that out.

Fritz Smith: In other words , please read my shit stories!

Udk115: Hey!

Fritz Smith: What? I was only saying what everyone was thinking... well at least what I was thinking.

Fritz Smith: And first question is a fucking package from Epically Mario Fan or whatever his or hers fucking name is?

Udk115: It's Epically Awesome Mar...

Fritz Smith: Yeah , yeah give me the fucking package.

(I give him the package. He opens it away from his face. A robotic foot extends from it. He puts it down.)

Fritz Smith: What the fu...

(The foot lurches forward straight into Fritz's crotch with tremendous force . He falls to the ground clutching his privates.)

Fritz Smith:...

Fritz Smith: Phhhhh, Ah, phhhhh, ah, phhhhh , ah, phhhhh, ah...

Fritz Smith: Ah , my jingle balls are hurting!

Fritz Smith: You're opening the next fucking package Udk!

Fritz Smith: Alright next fucking question.

Udk115: It's from Your Loyal Reader 2!

I just want to ask Fritz something real quick: after you killed my OC, did you steal his ship? Killing Sierra I am can live with(after lots of vodka), but killing him and stealing his shit? That's unacceptable. Nice song, btw.  
>Until next time,<br>YLR2

Fritz Smith: Thanks I loved singing it. Also I think the ship was sent to any blood relatives that Sierra had. Or it was sold for scrap. I can't recall. I don't care.

Udk115: Alright see you guys! PM , steam (udk115v2) your questions , or leave them in the reviews! Bye!

End of p (STATIC)

Udk115: Well time to play some wasteland 2! Or maybe some custom zombies? Decisions ,deci...

Fritz Smith: Hey Nick.

Udk115: Wait you still here?

Fritz Smith: Well... I been wondering...

Fritz's Bonnie: Hey there! Uncle Fritz did you need help?

Udk115: What? What's the Bonnie from the puppet side of you's universe doing here?

Fritz's Bonnie: Oh just...

(He grabs me by the arms.)  
>Fritz's Bonnie: THIS!<p>

Fritz Smith: It's about time I show you the joy of creation Nick.

Udk115: You can't do this!

Fritz Smith: Oh I can.

(Fritz plunges a knife in my throat, he slides it across , blood oozes out of my throat like a waterfall .)

Fritz Smith: You may want to go reader, things are about to get ... messy.

(STATIC)

End of part 9


	10. Chapter 10

Udk115Q&A

Part 10: Udk's return.

Nick B: Hey readers , who's up for more questions?  
>Nick L: Take it away Udk!<p>

...

Nick L: Where's Ud...

Udk115: HOOOOOOLLLLLYYYY SSSSSHHHHHHHIII...

(A body crashes through the ceiling.)

Nick L: There he ... what the fuck happened to you?

(I get up. A animatronic suit of a security guard covers half my body.)

Udk115: Like the suit? The all too mighty Fritz gave it to me. Oh he's such a dead fucking man.

Nick L: You need any help?

Udk115: No let's get on with the fucking questions , give them here. Sorry for cursing readers, but seeing your internal organs ripped out then put back in zombified gives you... perspective.

Nick B: Wow , are you sure you're okay?

Udk115: I'm fine.

Udk115: Let's read the question... wow that's personal. Hey it's from chipmunkfanantic and it reads

Okay this ones for Bonnie and Foxy what happened on November 14th,987 ? and yes I suspect that Mangle caused the bite not you Foxy

For Bonnie : how many security guards have you lot killed over the years ?

For Foxy : You miss entertaining the kids ? it's what you always loved doing

Foxy: Sigh... do you really want to hear our tale of woe?  
>Udk115: You don't have to answer.<p>

Foxy: No it's best if I explain.

Foxy: It was Joshua's birthday or as you know him Freddy.

Foxy: Pat , Lindsey, Shelia , Nick, and me... Fred.

Foxy: A man, and I use that term lightly... more like monster.

Udk115: I was kinda expecting Fritz to jump out and say " I was that man!" . Glad he didn't.

I hate him so much. Sorry Foxy , continue.

Foxy: He lured away Pat and Lindsey, then Nick , Shelia, me, and finally Joshua. Took us to the parts and services room.

Foxy:He ... tied us to chairs...then he stabbed us. Pat and Lindsey were already dead when I woke up. Pat was in the Bonnie suit and Lindsey was stuffed into golden Freddy. Both their throats were slit...

Udk115: You don't have to talk about it , if you don't want to.

Foxy: It's alright matey.

Foxy: After waking up I watched as he walked to Nick and stabbed him in the gut. When he fell silent we thought he died. We didn't know he fainted from the pain. Not like it matters as the man "Fritz" after Nick fall silent , preceded to silt my throat and stab me. My last moments were seeing myself stuffed into the Foxy suit to my right.

Foxy: I would later wake up to see Fritz talking to Nick. I couldn't exactly hear them clearly. I was getting used to my new... body.

Nick B: He means me folks when he says Nick. Not Nick L or udk.

Foxy: I saw Fritz walk off. Soon after that Nick untied himself and ran out the room. Unknown to him I followed. When I got out of the parts and services room , I saw Nick being chased by Fritz.

Foxy: I followed them , people giving me weird looks the whole way, it didn't matter , I needed to save Nick from Fritz.

Foxy: I caught up to them in the prize corner. I saw the ticket to prize exchanger dead along with the puppet.. and Fritz was standing over Nick , about to stab him. I...pinned him to the ground. I stopped him from hurting Nick , but I wanted to do more , I wanted to make sure he never hurt anyone else again. I.. bit his frontal lobe off... Then I saw Frank drag Nick away. We didn't see him again for ten years. After that day, we watched as they took out our mangled bodies from the suits or our new "bodies". They scrapped the new Freddy Crew and repaired us. We were moved to a new pizzeria after spending a month in a warehouse. They took away our ability to move in the day. Or at least they thought they did. We could still move about anytime we want , it's just at that time Mr. Fazbear learned who we truly were.

Foxy: He told us for the time being we can't move in the day. Not until the public is ready again. It took the public six years to be ready. Six long years. Bonnie, Chica , Freddy were alright on the main stage , Lindsey never liked attention anyway so she enjoyed being alone, well I... I spent three of those years alone. After the bite, even though I bit a murderer and not a innocent,I was still was labeled unsafe. Even when I was allowed to perform , I couldn't talk to the kids directly. I had to stick to a script. We all did. Well except for Lindsey she did whatever. Luckily though even so often do to where I was , I was able to break script a couple times and I actually talked to one of the kids or adults.

Foxy:Three more years later in 93 we were allowed to walk around in the day again and say whatever we want... well almost anything. The next four years we would spend happily. Then Nick would come back again.

Nick B: Then I will spend a week with them , do a stupid bet , die in a suit after accidentally falling on my pocket knife, become a haunted animatronic, then have my dead corpse cloned, had my soul put in this cloned zombie body , had a arm and leg of my suit mixed with cybernetics put on my zombie body. My friends went though the same process , escaped a ship full of zombie cyborgs with The Adventurers, and then me and my friends became Adventurers. That about it.

Bonnie: I never killed any security guards.

Foxy: Now as my own man , having my human body again , well sort of, I don't miss it at all. Well I do a little bit. Just a little bit.

Udk115: See you guys next time! PM, steam (udk115v2),email your questions, or leave it in a review. Read my other stories! Do whatever! Bye!

End of part 10


	11. Chapter 11

Udk115Q&A

Part 11: Did you miss us?

Udk115: How's everyone doing!

Udk115: This chapter should be short.

Udk115: Before we move on , I want to say FNAF: A Mangled Situation is set four days before the events of Up to my old tricks chapter 4 and The adventurers: Hanging out chapter 5.

Udk115:Just want to point that out , so I might focus on FNAF: A M S until the settings of my stories align for the final story of Fritz's arc. Where (SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER.)

Udk115: Don't worry more stories will come after that story.

Udk115: First question and last one. It's Epic Mario Fan!

It reads...

Foxy, can I have a hug?

Foxy: Umm... I don't know you.. and ... uhhhh...

Foxy:...

Foxy: I...

Udk115: Just say yes.

Foxy: No! Would you hug a stranger who runs up to you and asks for one?

Udk115: Well no, but we know Epic Mario Fan!

Foxy: All he did was ask questions and send a couple packages. I don't even hug my first mate!

Udk115: Well your were doing more than hugging with Lindsey...If you what I mean.

Goldie: Do we have to bring that up?

Udk115: Well no , but I'm just poking fun at you two. Foxy what's your answer?

Foxy: No.

Udk115: Could you been any colder?

Foxy: Would you hug Mario Fan?

Udk115: Depends on the situation.  
>Udk115: Okay , leave your question via PM, email, steam(udk115v2), review, orand read my other stories or whatever! Good bye for now!

End of part 11.


	12. Chapter 12

Udk115 Q&A

Part 12: I'm still here.

Fritz Smith: Hello.

Fritz Smith: Readers... you and I haven't talked in a while and even then... it was with other people.

Fritz Smith: This chapter it's just you and me readers.

Fritz Smith: Now I know how the other characters and even Udk himself are trying to stop me. Hell even some of you have been trying.

Fritz Smith: Why? I'm not only asking the Adventurers , but you too reader. Why do you all try to stop me?

Fritz Smith: I'll always be here. Until the very end.

Fritz Smith: I can't be killed by those fools or your silly OC's.

Fritz Smith: Your feeble attempts... They do nothing but motivate me more.

Fritz Smith:Oh how hard you all try...

Fritz Smith: Are you sad for the ones I killed?

Fritz Smith: Looks like it.

Fritz Smith: Are you're determined to keep on trying along with the Adventurers, and Udk to ensure I end up in a shallow grave ?

Fritz Smith:You sure are.

Fritz Smith: Do I fill you with hate? Do I disgust you?

Fritz Smith: Excellent.

Fritz Smith: Are you scared at all? Scared for the future? Scared for what might happen to the others? Scared for what awaits at night?

(Fritz closes his eyes and reopens them. They're pitch black except for a white dot in the center of each eye. A dark essence surrounds him.)

Fritz Smith: Good.

Fritz Smith: And to your answer your question That random guy...

(Fritz's eyes begin to glow red again , returning to their normal state , and the dark essence fades away.)

Fritz Smith: When I can't delve into the joy of creation...

Fritz Smith: My children do.

End of part 12.


	13. Chapter 13

Udk115 Q&A

Part 13: Back to normal... for now.

Udk115:Heya guys! Welcome to part 12 , this ch...

Udk115:Wait reader, what do you mean it's chapter 13?

Udk115: Okay... that's weird... anyway , we have only one question for today!

Udk115: It's from... Guest! Thank you whoever you are, random person!

What happens if you prank Fritzs smith or doomguy?

Doomguy: Simple , I'll beat your face in.

Udk115: Leave your questions in a review , pm me , email me , or talk to me on steam (udk115v2.)

End of part 13


	14. Chapter 14

Udk115 Q&A

Part 14 : Hello.

Fritz Smith: So...

Fritz Smith: I have a question from Epic Mario Fan.

PD:Why did you kill the children?  
>Fritz Smith: Friend let me assure you , the answer is anything but short... so let's begin.<p>

Fritz Smith: As I grew up , I noticed the cruelty of the world , especially with my father being taken away at age 12.

Fritz Smith: Never made any friends , people would call me the crazy one due to my personalty. After my father's death , a boy made fun of me at school next day. Whether it was from my father recently dead or the fact I hated the boy, I severely injured him. Like I broke both his legs and made him swallow his own blood.

Fritz Smith: Spent a while at the asylum after that...

Fritz Smith: When I came home to find my mother with that piece of shit stepfather...I was less than thrilled.

Fritz Smith: I suffered through the beatings , my stepfather gave me for her. Mom... This went on for... Oh about a month?

Fritz Smith: School life was going good though , no one bothered me!

Fritz Smith: Well anyway , when I got home from school at the end of the month , I walked in to see that my mom took pills... lots of them. In her note , it talked about how much she loves me , and how I should find another home. Of course I blamed my dear old stepdad. I was pretty tame in my opinion. I only stabbed him fifty times in the head.

Fritz Smith: Went to the asylum for a long time after that.

Fritz Smith: Years later, I had a shit job , no will to live , no family. I planned on killing myself to relive myself of the pain of this world. But then I thought ... how about I shove some children off this mortal coil too? To save them from the pain... at least for the most part. And the rest is history.

Fritz Smith: That's the basic summary , nothing else to say , no more questions to answer ...so bye.

End of part 14


	15. Chapter 15

Udk115Q&A

Part 15: Stuck in this hellhole.

Udk115: Hey everyone. How are you doing? No questions today.

(A all too familiar flicking sound can be heard as I flick through the cameras.)  
>Udk115: Ha! There you are mangle! You stay right there!<p>

Udk115: Shit music box!

(Cranking can be heard.)

Udk115: What I'm doing in the FNAF 2 game? Well with FNAF 3 coming out soon , I decided it's time I beat FNAF 2. I mean come on , how hard can it be? Well then again I died like ten times on night 2.

Udk115: I actually beat the original FNAF , now that was a freaking endurance test. Couldn't make it past night 6 though. Well anyone right now I'm on night 3 , so I have a while to go till I beat FNAF 2.

Udk115: Okay time to check for Foxy...

BB: Ha ha! Ha ha!

Udk115: What? No , it's only 1 am you prick! Let me turn on the flashlight!

BB: Ha , ha! Ha, ha!

Udk115: No, no ,no, NO , N...

(Foxy of the FNAF game universe jumps on me.)

Udk115: Shi...

(Static.)

1 minute later after dying ...again.

Udk115: Well back to 12 am. Damn it all.

Udk115: I guess while you're here , you might as well get an update. Wel...

Ring , ring , ring...

Phone Guy: Hello ..Hello? He...

(The phone stops as I presse the skip call button.)

Udk115: Quiet phone guy... okay moving on.

Udk115:...

(Flipping of the camera can be heard.)

Udk115: Cranky , cranky, cranky!

(Crank , crank , crank goes the music box.)

Udk115: Alright time to check the hallway...

(Old Bonnie is steps away , and Old Foxy is at the end of the hallway.)

Udk115: SHIT, SHIT , SHIT, SHIT!

Udk115: NO YOU DON'T!

Udk115: BACK THE FUCK UP!

(I flick the flashlight on and off.)

Udk115: Is this annoying you? I hope it is!

Udk115: Well anyway , I'm going to update The Adventurers: Hanging out with it's final chapter soon. Also of course I'm going to update FNAF: A Mangled Situation daily or something once every two days , something like that.

(Flicking through the cameras for the 1000th time.)

Udk115:Well I guess I should warp this u..

(The whole room goes dark and lit as Old Bonnie makes his way towards me.)

Udk115:SHIT!

(I put on the Freddy Fazbear mask.)

Udk115: Come on , come on , tell me that I put on the mask on in time , PLEASE , PLEASE !

(Bonnie gets closer.)

Udk115: Uh , don't mind me! Um I'm Freddy Fazbear's cousin , uuhhhh... Tom! My name's Tom. Tom's the name , and I'm an animatronic too! Diddly , diddly, happy fun pizza song!

(The room goes dark. When the light comes on, Bonnie is gone.)

Udk115: Is he gone?

Udk115: Well pm, email, or steam (udk115v2) your questions! Or you can leave it in a review in any of my stories and I or one of my characters will answer!

(I take off the mask.)

Udk115: Also can you believe those stupid assholes ? You think they will relaize that the "endo" just put on a mask and it's not an animatronic... but no they...

(Tap , tap, tap. Someone taps my shoulder. I look up to see Old Bonnie staring me down.)

Udk115: Now before we do anything rash...

Old Bonnie: SCREEEEEE!

(Static.)

End of part 15.


	16. Chapter 16

Udk115Q&A

Part 16: More questions!

Udk115: Hello everybody! It's me udk115, coming live from Nick L's mansion in universe origin , hanging out with the most kick ass zombie killers of all time , cyborg zombies who use to be animatronics whos used to be children, and I'm loving it.

Udk115: Moving on...

(A figure suddenly runs into Nick L's house.)

Deathmagika108: Who is prettiest animatronic. Is it BIRD? HAHAHAHAAAAAA!

(The figure activates a fire shield and runs out Nick L's house.)

Udk115:...

Nick L: The fuck was that!?

Nick L: HEY , HEY ASSHOLE , YOU LEFT SCORCH MARKS IN MY CARPET!

Nick L: HEY..He's gone , damn it!

Nick L: Son of a bitch , it's going to take forever to get the scorch marks out... shit , man who the hell was that guy?

Udk115: One of my friends.

Nick L: Well your friend left fucking scorch marks in my carpet!

Udk115: Okay moving on to the question...

Nick B: Do we have to pick favorites , plus that's kinda of a personal question..

Nick L: Don't answer it then , plus don't answer any of the douche's questions , till he apologizes for leaving FUCKING SCORCH MARKS IN MY CARPET!

Udk115: Let it go Nick L.

Nick L: No I will no... fine I'm over it.

Udk115: Okay moving on...

Udk115: Okay since you guys don't want to answer the last question , let's move on.

Udk115: Okay we have a package from Mario Fan!

Udk115: It's to Fritz Smith!

Udk115: Fritz?

Udk115: Okay Fritz is not here. So since I know it contains something that will harm in some way...

Udk115: So I'm just going to send it back.

Udk115: Then again...

(I put the package away from my face and open it.)

Udk115: Huh? No explosion.

(I carefully reach in the package and pull out a vial of something pink.)

Udk115: Hey there's a note!

Drink me.

Udk115: This is probably poison...

(I walk to the nearest plant and pour some in the plant's roots. Nothing happens.)

Udk115: Well I'm thirsty and this is not poison from the looks of it...  
>(Glug , glug ,glug.)<p>

Udk115: (Femine voice) That was goo...what the hell happened to my voice? Why is everyone staring at me?

Nick L: Look in a mirror.

Udk115: Okay..

Udk115: ...!

Udk115: WHY AM I A WOMAN!?

Nick L: Don't worry we'll find a way to fix this. How can it be to reverse a gender changing potion?

Udk115: I see you guys later. Thanks for reading , leave a question in a review , pm me , email me , steam me (udk115v2) , read one of my other stories , whatever!

Udk115: I'm going to find a wizard to fix...

(I run my hand up and down my now curved body)

Udk115: this.

End of part 16


	17. Chapter 17

Udk115 Q&A

Part 17: Two chapters in one day!

Udk115: I'm back to normal baby!

Udk115: I'm back to being a man!

Udk115: Not that being a woman is bad , it's just a gender change was not what I wanted.

Udk115: Okay moving on.

Udk115: First and only question!

Udk115: It's from Deathmagika108!

Question: Who is the best at drinking blood?

P.S. sorry about the carpet. I can fix that

P.S.S. I can fix that woman thing to

Udk115:...

Nick L :...

Foxy : ...

Chica: ...

Nick B : ...

Goldie: ...

Bonnie: ...

Freddy: ...

Nick L: What the hell is wrong with your friend?

Udk115: No one here is a murderer who drinks blood Deathmagika108.

Udk115: So , no one is good at that.

Nick L: Don't worry about it , I got the scorch marks out.

Udk115: I'm back to being a male.

Doomguy: Wait, so no one here drinks demon blood?

Doomguy: PUSSIES!

Udk115: PM , steam (udk115v2) , email me , or leave a review with your question in it!

Udk115: Bye!

End of part 17.


	18. Chapter 18

Udk115 Q&A

Part 18: We just keep going!

Udk115: How's every one doing?

Udk115: Good? Good.

Udk115: Who wants some answers to some questions?

Udk115: You do!  
>Udk115: Lets get on with our first question!<p>

Another question! (99.99% guaranteed not to be psychotic!) what if I told you that fritz wets his bed every night after killing someone (99.99% is not 100%)

P.S. The "prettiest animatronic" question was FOR the animatronics to answer. I was running away from the flame war that would ensue

Yours truly,

Deathmagik108

Udk115: Well then...that's intersting.

Udk115: Hold on , getting an email.

Udk115: It's from Fritz Smith!

Udk115: And it says...

That's a dirty lie! I cream my pants only sometimes when killing and never in bed!

Udk115:...

Udk115: I do not know what to say to that.

Udk115: Let's move on.

Nick B: Wait I was a animatronic for a day , does that make me a animatronic technically for that day only? Also my friends have become cyborg zombies so technically they're not animatronics.

Freddy: Well , we still have parts of our suits mixed with cybernatics as half our limbs. Including you Nick B.

Nick B: Yeah but ...

Udk115: Okay let's move on. Wait I got a video for Fritz from My name is Jeff. Sending it now.

Three minutes later.

Udk115: Getting a replay email now.

Fritz,

LOL RICK ROLLED FTW!

Udk115:Ok , moving on.

Udk115: Alright next question , and it's from Devren.

Funny as heck. Question to everyone what are your favorite colors. P.s keep up the good work udk

Udk115: Thanks and everyone's favorite color? That's going to take a while.

Udk115: Might as well get started.

Udk115: Red.

Nick B: Blue

Nick L: Green.

Chica: Yellow.

Goldie: Blue.

Bonnie: Purple.

Foxy: Blue like the seven seas.

Doomguy: Green.

Tank: Hazel.

Nikolai: Vodka.

Takeo: Red.

Freddy: Orange.

Devren: Wait , how do I answer a question from myself?

Angel: White.

Udk115: Oh by the by , readers meet Angel , the late Handsome Jack's daughter.

Udk115: K moving on.

Udk115: That was about everyone or close enough.

Udk115: Next question for this chapter and it's from Deathmagik108.

What if I told you that there is an affair going on with *ahem* SOMEthing/one?

Yours (hilariously) Truly,

Deathmagik108

P.S. TFP says "F- all of you mofos, y'all gave me nightmares

Foxy:...

Goldie:...

Foxy: Uhhh...

(Foxy ruffles his black hair with his robtic cyber animatronic hand.)

(Goldie coughs into her undead human hand.)

Foxy: Let's move on mates.

Goldie: Let's do that.

Udk115: Foxy and Goldie sitting in a tree...

(Foxy looks at Udk with a look of anger.)

Udk115: ... I'll shut up now.

Udk115: Moving on.

Udk115: Hey another package from Mario Fan! And it's for Goldie!

Udk115: It's a gold top hat!

(Udk gives Goldie the top hat. She puts it on.)

Goldie: It's a little big , but thanks Mario Fan.

Foxy: Hey Lindsey.

Goldie: Yes Foxy?  
>Foxy: They see you rollin , they hatin...<p>

Goldie: Stop it Foxy!

Bonnie: Wait when did you start calling Lindsey by her human name?  
>Foxy:...<p>

Udk115: K-i-s-s-i...

(Foxy strikes Udk in the head.)

Udk: OW!  
>Udk: Sheesh I was just kidding , christ.<p>

Udk115: Okay that's all the questions for now.

Udk115: PM , steam(udk115v2) , email me your questions or you can leave it in a review.

Udk115: BYE!

End of part 18.


	19. Chapter 19

Udk115 Q&A

Part 19: Lots more questions!

Nick L: Hey everyone!

Nick L: How you...

Ring , ring , ring.

Nick L: Gotta take that.

Nick L: Hello?  
>Doomguy: Mission done!<p>

Nick L: Found Rat Man?  
>Doomguy: Yes.<p>

Nick L: And the rogue AI?  
>Doomguy: Dead.<p>

Nick L: Any other survivors?

Doomguy: Yeah , some chick that doesn't talk.

Doomguy: Also Rat Man has gone insane , he's totally out of it. He has some type of cube on his back he insists on keeping.

Doomguy: I think that message was sent out a long time ago.

Doomguy: Cause all radio equipment looks like it's been out for years.

Doomguy: I'm on the surface. Evac should be here in about... 5 minutes or so.

Doomguy: I'll be back in a hour... tops.

Doomguy: See you later.

Nick L: Bye , see you later.

CLICK.

Nick L: Sorry had to answer that.

Udk115: It's okay Nick. Alright first question and it's from Ryan of TFP's crew! And it's to Nikolai! It reads...

Yew think ya can beat ME in a drinking' contest ya wee scamperin' windbag?"

Nikolai : I know I can! I beat the courier in a drinking contest!

Udk115: Moving on...

Nick L: Hey another package from Death!  
>Nick L: It's for Goldie and Foxy!<br>Nick L hands Foxy and Goldie a package.

They open it.

Foxy: ...

Goldie: ...

Foxy pulls out two wedding rings ,a wedding pic with his and Goldie's face taped on it , and a note. It's written by Death.

Hey! Question: How's that 5th base going guys? I got ya a newlywed gift!

Haha,

Deathmagik108

Nick B: Is that what I think it is?  
>Nick B: Why don't you just leave my cousin and Foxy's relationship status alone? It's there business...<p>

Foxy: We been talking about it...

Nick B: How would you like it, if I asked you... WHAT!?

Goldie: We have only been talking about marrying Nick! Nothing more.

Nick B: WHAT!?

Udk11 5: Moving on.

Udk115: Next question and it's from a guest.

What's the most embarrassing thing that yall done.

P.S I'm always watching ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)

Udk115: I ate a reese's cake out the trash.

Nick L: I get so drunk with Nikolai one night and humped a lamp post.

Foxy: I was caught with Goldie by Nick B when she and I were...

Foxy coughs into his undead human hand.

Foxy: Doing things.

Goldie: That was my most embracing moment too.

Freddy: I was caught on camera running the street naked and drunk screaming " YOURE A GOOFY GOOBER YEAH, WE'RE ALL GOOFY GOOBERS YEAH!" That was my first time drinking and my last.

Nick L: Has 20 million views on echotube.

Nikolai: I was once... SOMBER!

Tank: I had my ass handed to me by a bully in pre-school.

Takeo: I dishonored my family by letting my fury get over me while I was studying.

Bonnie: I once went out drinking with Nick L's friends.

Nick B: I was there! That was my most embarrassing moment too!

Nick B: Me and Bonnie got so drunk we singed the final countdown at a karaoke bar.

Nick B: We screwed it up so bad.

Bonnie: Yeah we did.

Chica: I once burnt a whole pizza.

Udk115: That's about everyone here this time at Q&A.

Udk115: Pm , leave in a review , steam( udk115v2) , or email me your questions.

Udk115: See you next time!

End of part 19


	20. Chapter 20

Udk115Q&A

Part 20: Something , something witty...

Udk115: Hey guys...

Udk115: Fuck...

Udk115: Well I got a request for something for me and my characters... from Mario Fan...

everyone:read baby boom by kudleyfan and tell me what you thought of it

Udk115: Well maybe it won't be that bad...

A couple of chapters read by everyone.

Udk115: Sigh...that wasn't too bad...

Freddy: What the hell did we read?

Nick L: Yeah what the fuck did we read?

Nick L: That was fucking weird...

Bonnie: It was...

Foxy: We are to never talk of this ever again...

Chica: I thought it was cute...

Goldie: Yeah me too...

Doomguy: PFT , HA , HA , HA ,HA , HA! THAT WAS FUCKING HILARIOUS!

Nikolai: I already forgot it...

Tank: That was time wasted

Nick B: Well it was sorta cute...

Takeo: That was strange...

Angel: Is this what people read in their spare time?

Udk115: Oh yeah Angel is going to be a regular at Q&A now...

Udk115: Forgot to mention that...

Udk115: Next question...

And it's a question from ... drum roll please...chipmunkfanantic...

Question : Mangle , Why did the kids take you apart in Kids cove ? , I swear they should have kept there hands to themselves , that or the parents would have kept a better eye on them .

Udk115: Well...I only know of one Mangle and he is from the good Fritz's universe...

Udk115: Well...the bad Fritz that killed Nick B's friends and stuffed them into suits...

Udk115: He kinda visited good Fritz and his Mangle and his TC...

Udk115: And by visit I mean made them swing from the ceiling by their own intestines...

Udk115: Yeah...so he's dead...won't be able to answer your questions...

Udk115: There could be other universe copies of him though...

Udk115: They just need to be find... also they may go by different names...

Udk115: Moving on... we have another package from Deathmagik108...

Udk115: It's to Bonnie and Nick B...

Udk115 hands the package to Nick B and Bonnie.

Nick B: Is that...a suit for a best man?

Nick B: Well thanks Death , saved me a couple bucks...

Bonnie: He gave me glasses!

Bonnie: They have something written into them...

I hate eyes...

Bonnie: Well...

Bonnie: !

Bonnie: Oh yeah , when I was an animatronic , I used to take out my eyes to creep the hell out of everybody...

Foxy: It creeped the hell out of me...

Udk115: Moving on...

Udk115: Another question... and it's from Gordan Freeman!

What would yall do for a Klondike bar?

I'm pretty sure we would know what fritz would do...

Udk115: I would pay a dollar to two...

Nick L: Same here.

Chica: Same.

Bonnie: Same here...

Freddy: I would pay one to three.

Foxy: One to one and a half dollars...

Bonnie: One dollar and a quarter...

Tank: 75 cents...

Takeo: 100 yen.

Nikolai: I'll give a buck or two if it was infused with vodka...

Goldie: I give three bucks...

Nick L: A buck tops...

Nick B: A buck and 15 cents...

Udk115: Moving on...

Last question...

And from Not A spy

If you can have any weapon from a videogame,which one would it be?

Nick L: Well...I don't know...so many weapons to choose...

Tank: We already have access to every gun in the multi-universe , what more can we want?

Nick B: Tanks right...

Udk115: I would have the ray gun mark 2...

Udk115: Enough questions for now...

Udk115: PM, email , steam (udk115v2.) , or leave your questions in a review! Read my other stories! Do whatever!

Udk115: Goodbye!

End of part 20.


	21. Chapter 21

Udk115 Q&A

Part 21: Come little children...

(And now another music video...)

Mike: Just got to surive another two nights...

Mike: Then I'll get the check , then the ring , and then me and Doll can be happy toghther...

Foxy: Mike , please...it's us...

Banging on the secuity office door can be heard.

Foxy is surronded by the others.

Freddy: Mike...

Chica: Please we...

The Fazbear crew became transparent , showing the souls of little children...

Chica: We just want to...

Fritz: Come little children

Fritz: I'll take thee away

A figure walks up to the animatronics

Fritz: Into a land of enchantment

Fritz: Come little children

Fritz: The time's come to play

Fritz: Here in my garden of shadows

The man takes out the a knife.

What comes next is oil splattering across the screen and the sounds of the lost souls of the children screaming...

We cut to see the Fazbear gang hacked to pieces. Cyborg zombies versions of them , about twenty years of age begin to drag the descrated corpses of the Fazbear crew off with Fritz...

The camera changes again.

We are in an abandoned jewelry store.

?:Lee...Lee..(SOB.)  
>A girl with a red jacket is crying.<p>

A African American is seen by the corpse of a dead officer , a head shot bleeding profusely..

?: (SOB.)

The girl continues to cry.

?:Shhhh...

Clementine: Who are yo...

A knife enters the girl's throat.

Fritz: Go to sleep...

The knife sweeps across the girl's throat.

Fritz: And wake up a part of the family...

The girl dies after a minute of choking on her blood.

Fritz begins to drag her corpse outside the jewelry store.

We cut to the operation room of Fritz Smith , located on a Flesh ship drifting in space.

Fritz: Follow, sweet children

Fritz: I'll show thee the way

Fritz: Through all the pain and the sorrows

We see six young ones , all with zombified bodies. Five of them are the lost souls form earlier , their original bodies cloned by Fritz and filled with their souls due to a spell. Half the five limbs are robotic ones which are half animatronic limbs from the suits they once were , and half advanced cybernetics. Masks cover their faces , each one the head of the suit the used to be , so it can be seen who they were. Along with the sixth , the five children's flesh is grey. The sixth child wears a red jacket and a hat with a D on it. All their eyes are glowing orange. Every single one of them are crying.

Fritz: Weep not poor children

Fritz: For life is this way

Fritz: Murdering beauty and passions

Fritz: Hush now, dear children

Fritz: It must be this way

Fritz: To weary of life and deceptions

Fritz: Rest now, my children

Fritz:For soon we'll away

Fritz: Into the calm and the quiet

Fritz: Come little children

Fritz: I'll take thee away

Fritz: Into a land of enchantment

Fritz: Come little children

Fritz: The time's come to play

Fritz: Here in my garden of shadows

(Static.)

Clementine: Please...

Chica(child) : help...

Foxy(child) : us...

Freddy (child): Save us...

Goldie(child): Please...

Bonnie(child): We don't want to be monsters...

(Static)

Fritz: (In a mocking tone.) Save them , save them , save them...

Fritz: Ha , ha ,ha ha.

Fritz: ...

Fritz: You can't.

Fritz: How can you save them adventurers?  
>Fritz: You can't even save yourselves.<p>

Fritz: Plus they don't need to be saved.

Fritz: They are part of the family. Whether they like it or not...

Fritz: You probably don't understand.

Fritz: Don't worry you will.

Fritz: You all will.

End of part 21


	22. Chapter 22

Udk115 Q&A

Part 22: A radio transmisson.

Nick L: Calling all Adventurers , calling all Adventurers...

Nick L: Today , Friday January 30 2872, a hostile take over will occur as a small army of ARMOR soldiers and Adventurers will attempt to take a Flesh ship drifting in space.

Nick L: Not any Flesh ship kiddies , it's the one that the madman himself Fritz Smith resides.

Nick L: Please if you cam hear this , contact me and I'll give you the universe coordinates ...

Nick L: Then you can take part in bringing down the worst the multi-universe.

Nick L: Please respond , this man , this monster behind the slaughter of so many needs to be stopped...

(Static.)  
>The point of view changes from a radio transmission to a camera.<p>

A figure with blue jeans , purple hoodie , and a marionette mask stands before you.

Fritz: Well hello there.

Fritz: You probably going to try and kill me.

Fritz: I hate to rain on your parade...

The camera zooms out to show Flesh soldiers in mech suits , power armor , wielding laser mini guns , advanced assault tactical weaponry , and other things that pack a whallop.

Fritz: But I think you going to need a lot more firepower then your rusty vladof assault rifle...

Fritz: Like you , even with all the firepower in the multi-universe , have any chance...

Fritz: You think you're coming to my ship , going to save the innocents , kill the bad guy , and save the day?

Fritz: You can't.

Fritz: But if you want to prove me wrong , to try and stop the greatest killer the multi-universe has ever conceived...

Fritz: Then I have four words for you Adventurers...

The camera zooms in on Fritz's face.

Fritz: Come and get me.

(I'm hosting another OC contest , three slots are available... send your bios of your OC via PM ,email , steam(udk115v2) , or leave it in a review.)

(And as always , leave your questions via the options listed above , read my other stories , or do you whatever you want! Good bye!)

End of part 22


	23. Chapter 23

Udk115 Q&A

Part 23:

Echo log of Nicholas Takeo Lein

Sunday January 25 2872,

Nick L: Sigh.

Nick L: Today was the first mission for some recruits I met earlier...

Nick L: They seemed like nice enough people.

Nick L: A woman about 21 , 5'4".

Nick L: She had brown hair , blue eyes , thin, white.

Nick L: Her name was Melody.

Nick L: A human male , named Zach , he also goes by PV Noob.

Nick L: He was about 5 feet , green eyes, blue glasses with black rims , brown hair, white ...

Nick L: Then there was that guy's friend...

Nick L: An anthro Cobra robot , tan with a brown diamond pattern going down his back. His name was Kar or something like that.

Nick L: And the next recruit is an advanced cyborg human named Justin.

Nick L: 6'8 , light brown skin ,black eyes , black hair ,

Nick L: And lastly we have TFP a snazzy dressed guy who...

(Static..)

End of evidence log. Would you like to hear the log of Ethan Hawks , aka Goldie recorded on the same day?

Y/N?

Y.

Retrieving Goldie Echo Log : January 25 2872 , Sunday.

1%  
>45%<p>

100%

Loading Goldie Echo Log: January 25 2872 , Sunday.

Loading complete.

Would you like to play this echo log?

Y/N?

Y.

Playing echo log.

Goldie: And here I am again.

Goldie: Recording my thoughts in this echo recorder...

Goldie: So Uncle Fritz brought in 5 new members today...

Goldie: And guess who got the honor of showing them the "Joy of creation?"

Goldie: Yeah , it was pretty fun...

Goldie: Well that Kar fellow was a bit troublesome though...

Goldie: Making a anthro body of a cobra that is flesh and blood and has the same exact scales as his robot body?

Goldie: And to give him the characteristics of a real anthro cobra ?

Goldie: It's more difficult then you think , even with the cloning machines.

Goldie: Well anyway , since they don't want to be part of a family...

Goldie: They are going to be prisoners for a while till we decide what to do with them.

Goldie: They are going in cell room number 50 , block B.

Goldie: With the others...

Goldie: Well I think that's enough for to...

(Static.)

End of echo log.

(Mario Fan , Death , DubstepCreeper , SuperPvNoob!) (You won the OC contest!) (You characters will be featured in an upcoming story!) (YAAAAAY!

End of part 23.


	24. Chapter 24

Udk115 Q&A

Part 24: Something something witty... PART 2!

Udk: How is everyone doing?

Udk: Are you ready for some more questions and the answers?

Udk: I bet you are!

Udk: First question slash comment slash whatever the hell you want to call it... and it's from...

SkyDragonQueen17!

Sky: "Vodka"? How the hell is that even a color? *Laughing like an idiot*  
>Dragoness: Sky-chan don't be rude!<br>Sky: Does it look like I care?  
>Kathy: How the hell did we end up here?<br>Mangle: Oppsie wrong door Kathy let's go.  
>Kathy: WAIT! I have a question for Goldie.<br>Dragoness: Then ask her Kathy.  
>Sky: Go on kid.<br>Kathy: I'm not a kid! Anyway Goldie do you have fun telaporting and scaring the shit out of people cause I know Sky would?  
>Sky: True, true. Also give this to the Fritz bastard. *Holds up the Millennium Ring* Have fun with this one, *whispers* do anything you can to get it to where Yami Bakura kills the bastard.<br>Dragoness/Sky/Mangle/Kathy: Bye!

Nick L: Wait you were the ones who sent that cursed item? That nearly killed me!

Nick L: It's okay I forgive you...but I may have sent the cursed item into deep space... sorry...

Goldie: I can't teleport...

Udk: Moving on!

Udk: Next question...and it's for me! It's from...

Yolo brah

Udk, can you do a fanfiction on advanced warfare? About Mitchell and Ilona?

Udk: Maybe...time will tell.

Udk: Anymore?

Udk: Yes and it's from Death!

I have a package for udk115  
>It's a picture! It has a picture of udk drunk from that reeses' cup you got from the trash...Should I continue?<br>Signed,  
>Deathmagik<br>P.S. TFP would have sent Nick L. a ray gun, but I denied his request.

Udk: Hey! That cup was delicious and I regret nothing!

Nick L: Who needs a ray gun when you have the ray gun mark 2!

Udk: As always leave your questions in a review , pm me , or steam (Udk115v2) ! Goodbye.

End of Part 24.


	25. Chapter 25

Udk115 Q&A

Part 25: Mary the Marionette's origin.

(Not only is the origin for a character coming up in my stories but , it's also... a music video! All rights to the song "It's been so long , belong to The living Tombstone..."

(WARNING THIS MUSIC VIDEO CONTAINS SCENES OF GORE AND ABUSE...READ AT YOU OWN RISK!)

(ALSO LISTEN TO "IT'S BEEN SO LONG" BY THE LIVING TOMBSTONE WHEN YOU READ "Music Picks up.." ...IT WILL ENHANCE THE READING EXPERIENCE !)

Child: Mom , I want to see the Fazbear gang!

Maryr: Honey I'm talking on the phone!

Child: Mom!

Mary: Later! Alright Tim?!

Tim: Okay...

Tim walks off.

Mary: Yeah like I was saying...

Fritz: Miss...

Mary turns around to see a man with a purple hoodie , blue jeans , and a marionette mask , standing behind him is five young adults about 19-20 each.. they have robotic limbs replacing half their organic ones , masks not too different from the Fazbear gang.

Fritz stabs the mother in the gut.

Fritz: You should've went with your son...

The mother falls to the ground and Fritz drags her to the back room , his "Family" following him.

Fritz throws her onto the ground. The mother looks up to see Fritz's "Family" surrounding her.

(Music picks up , meaning start playing "It's been so long"...NOW! )

Mary : I dunno what I was thinking

Mary :Leaving my child behind

Mary : Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind

Fritz's Foxy stabs Mary in the right eye and pulls it out , laughing as he does it..

Mary: With all this anger, guilt and sadness

Tear , mixed of blood and water , roll down the Mary's cheek.

Mary : Coming to haunt me forever

Mary : I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river

We cut to see a lonely Tim walking into the booth area. Suddenly lights lit up on the stage as the toys of this universe begin to play their instruments.

Mary: Is this revenge I am seeking?

We cut back to see Mary. Fritz puts a knife in her lower guts. Fritz's Chica grabs it and slashes it through , blood seeping like a waterfall.

Mary: Or seeking someone to avenge me

Mary: Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free

Mary: Maybe I should chase and find

Mary: Before they'll try to stop it

The knife is pulled out , and Mary falls to the ground. Fritz pulls out a marionette mask.

Mary: It won't be long before I'll become a puppet

We cut to see Fritz's family and Fritz himself walking out of the back room.

Mary: It's been so long

Mary: Since I last have seen my son

Mary: Lost to this monster

Mary :To the man behind the slaughter

They put strange devices on their necks. Suddenly the appearance of Fritz's family changes to that of toy like animatronics. Fritz's appearance changes to that of a security guard.

Mary: Since you've been gone

Mary: I've been singing this stupid song

Mary :So I could ponder

Mary: The sanity of your mother

We see the Fazbear gang and Fritz now disguised walk through the pizzeria talking to the children. We see each member of the Fazbear family walk into the backroom , two kids following them. Lastly we see Fritz walking into the backroom..with Tim.

Mary: I wish I lived in the present

We see Fritz lock the door behind him. The crew and Fritz take off the collars and their appearances change to what the truly are/

Mary: With the gift of my past mistakes

Mary: But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes

Mary: You sweet little eyes,

(Static.)

We see Fritz's Foxy standing above one of the kids , now dead and lying in her own blood.

Mary: your little smile

(Static)

We see Fritz's Chica standing above the second child , who is now in his own blood.

Mary: Is all I remember

We get a close up of Tim's face. We see Fritz's "Family" and Fritz reflected in his right eye. Fritz is reaching for him , as we also see tears rolling down his face.

Mary: Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper

(Static.)

We are on the Flesh ship which Fritz and his family resides.

Mary: Justification is killing me

Mary: But killing isn't justified

We are in the operation room. Four familiar bodies are lined up against the wall.

Mary: What happened to my son, I'm terrified

Mary: It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps getting bigger

We got closer to Mary's body and Tim's which are leaning against each other.

Mary: I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there

Mary: It's been so long

Mary: Since I last have seen my son

Mary: Lost to this monster

Mary:To the man behind the slaughter

Mary: Since you've been gone

Mary: I've been singing this stupid song

Mary: So I could ponder

Mary: The sanity of your mother

As the end music plays , we see wires and tubes begin pumping a red substance in each of the dead body's.

Mary opens her eyes and looks to see Tim staring at her.

She hugs them as the end music begins to fade.

Fritz: Aw...how cute.

Fritz walks to the four , who are now revived and are very scared.

Fritz: Welcome to the Flesh my little ones.

End of part 25


	26. Chapter 26

Udk115Q&A

Part 26: We came , we saw , we answered!

Udk: How is everyone doing? Good? Good!

Udk: Let's move on!

Udk: First question...and it's from...

The Mail Man

Anyone order a package of Vodka so strong that it would give 5000 grown men poisoning?

And For Foxy...Someone paid a wedding for you and gold in Hawaii.(Man the ships are real)  
>For the final box is for 's from you from the has a note it it.<p>

Nikolai: ME, ME ,ME , ME!

(Glups can be heard.)

Nikolai: Mmmm , vodka.

Foxy: ...

Goldie: ...

Foxy: We're still talking about it mate , you can't rush this things!

Udk115: Moving on!

Udk115: Guess what we're adding?

Nick L: What?

Udk115: Reactions to games , song , music , fan fictions , videos , and movies!

Nick L: Great...

Udk115: To start off...each one of us will play a popular 2d game from my universe...Five nights at freddys...2!

Nick L: What?  
>Nick B: Excuse me?<br>Foxy: Pardon?

Udk115: You heard me , each and every one of us , has to at least beat three nights of that game!

Nick L: Oh this is going to end horribly...

And now ... a montage of reactions!

Chica: Seems simple enough...

Nick L: Okay watching cameras...

Nikolai: Shit those robot animals are giving me the evil eye...

Tank: Okay , okay , wait...why do I need to keep the music box winded?

Udk115: Okay , okay , you beat five nights of the original UDK , you can beat three nights of the squeal ...

Foxy: This is boring , all yer be doing is watching cameras!

Udk115: And phone guy has stopped talking...

Nikolai: Shit , that somewhat hot chicken girl is loose! Where did she go?

Tank: Winding , winding , winding...

Bonnie: Oh hey toy Chica! How are you? Good? Please go away...

Goldie: She won't go away!

Nick B: GO AWAY I NEED TO WIND THE MUSIC BOX!

Nick L: I'm wearing the mask , but she won't leave!

Doomguy: God damn , you are fucking aggressive TC , take a chill pill...

Nick B: Wind ,wind ,wind ,wind ,wind , WIND GOD DAMN IT!

SCREE!

Nick B: God...damn ...it! I forgot about TC!

Goldie: I died , may I stop now?

Udk115: WOO Night 1 cleared!

Tank: Is it done? Wait what? THAT WAS ONLY NIGHT 1?!

Nikolai: I must do more of this? Fine , I might as well settle in. (Gulp , gulp.) Mmmm Vodka...

Freddy: Here I am alone , in some office trying to avoid being stuffed in a suit by homicidal robots...

Foxy: Wait there be a version of me in this game? This is about to get ... interesting...

Tank: Oh hey , Foxy!

Nick B: There's my favorite animatronic! How are you? Good? FUCK OFF!

Goldie: How many time do I flash him? Mr. Phone guy you didn't tell me that!

Bonnie: Please Foxy it's 3:00 am , for god sake let me win!  
>Takeo: I will draw a line in the sand , and I dare you to cross it...<p>

Nick L: 4:00 am , come on!

Tank: Come on , come on...

SCREEE!

Tank: GOD DAMN IT , GOD DAMN IT , YOU FUCKING METALBAG!

Takeo: Ha! That's right , run away you furless metal fox! You bring dishonor to the Fazbear family!

Nick L: Five am...come on...

Goldie: Five am , almost over!

Nick B: For god sake let me win!

Udk115: Yes! 6:00 am! I knew I can do it! WOO! Night 3!

Nikolai: Yes...(hic)...this mighty Cossack is no match for you , you furry robotic bastards!

Freddy: Third night...once I beat this , I can stop!

Foxy: Let's get this over with!

Bonnie: Wait...old Fazbear family?

Bonnie: Oh god! Where is my face?  
>Tank: Take a couple steps back you purple bunny bastard!<p>

Nick B: Mask!...shit...shit...did...was I...too la..

SCREE!

Nick B: GAAAH!

Goldie: Ah...ah...ah...

Foxy: Shiver...me...fucking...timbers...

Tank: Gah , my fucking heart...you fucking metalbag whores...

Udk: I hate you withered Bonnie...not really in the fandom , but the game? Yeah the game version of you can go FUCK OFF!

Udk: 3:00 am and ...

Ha, ha ,ha , ha!

Tank: FUCK OFF YOU FUCKING BALLOON WHORE BAG!

Scree!

Foxy: Gah...I was killed by my own self again...

Goldie: Can I quit now?

Bonnie: WOW, what big teeth you have old Chica...

Chica: GAH , game me...I think there is something wrong with your jaw...

Nick B: Shit Chica , mask , mask ,mask!

Nikolai: Was I too late?  
>Tank: Come on Chica it's five am, come on! Let me win!<p>

Scree!

Udk: FUCK YOU , FUCK YOU SO HARD!

Udk: Not literally! No lemon between me and Withered Chica...

Nick L: Comment if you want that to happen folks...

Udk: SHUT UP!

Udk: Okay...third night...7th attempt...

Chica: Please let me win this time!

Takeo: I tire of this...

Nikolai: I'm going to need a whole barrel of vodka to forgot this!

Foxy: One more time...

Udk: Please I put on the mask! PLEASE LET ME LIVE MISTRESS!

Udk screams to TC.

Nick L: Screw Withered Chica and Udk...TC X Udk...let's make it happen people! TELL UDK TO WRITE IT!

Udk: NO!

Nick L: YES!

Nick L: Let's let the readers decide...

Udk: Whatever back to the...

SCREE!  
>Udk: God damn it , I was at 5:00 AM!<p>

Tank: Come on...

Nikolai: Almost there...

Nick B: So god damn close...

Bonnie: Just a little longer...

Ding ,dong ,ding ,dong!

YAAAAAAAAY!

Chica: YEAH!

Freddy: Yes ,yes ,yes!  
>Takeo: Finally the torture ends...<p>

Foxy: Finally...

Doomguy: That took way longer then expected...

Udk: Christ...fucking Christ...

Bonnie: Can we never play FNAF again?  
>Goldie: I second that...<p>

Udk115: Well...see you...

Udk115: Leave your questions and/or suggestions for things to react to in a pm , review , or steam(udk115v2) .

Udk115: Goodbye!

End of part 26.


	27. Chapter 27

Udk115Q&A

Part 27: Beep her right in the pussy!

Udk115: Keep these questions coming my faithful readers!

Patrick has sent a question. It goes:  
>"Little tiny baby men. I am not afraid of you. I vant you and I to have a Russian Festival together, with Russian Roulette and Cossack Dancing. Do not be afraid to run home to mama and cry, baby."<br>To, Nikolai  
>Deathmagik108, signing off,<br>-Deathmagik108  
>P.S. I put in a bottle of scrumpy for Nikolai, it's a good pain reliever.<p>

Nikolai: Sure , if there's vodka there...

Udk115: Moving on...

Udk115: Next question..and it's from dragonspinner35...

a question for angel : what do you in your spare time (are you seeing anyone). and a question for udk:are any of your stories in need of OC i wouldn't mind lending one mind. and a question for everybody:what favorite type of music and a package for fritz (bag of snakes)

Angel: Well , I spend most of my time on tech of some sort...

Udk: We'll see...

Bonnie: Rock , metal , heavy metal.

Chica: Pop.

Freddy: Old pop.

Doomguy: Metal.

Tank: Metal.

Takeo: Neutral towards all music...

Angel: Techpunk

Goldie: Country , rap , and soft rock.

Foxy: Rock , metal , and pop.

Udk115: Metal , rap , rock , old pop.

Nikolai: Russian pop.

Nick L: Metal , rock , old pop, rap.

Nick B: Same as UDK and Nick L...

Udk: Next question!

I gotta question from Bronx. Well, more like an insult...  
>"Hey yo knucklehead! Yeah, that's right, I'm talkin' to you, ya dumb bib-wearing dope! Here's a schematic for ya: My ass! Go to hell, chucklehead, and take your fatass other self without a jaw with you."<br>To, Chica  
>Bronx is not happy with Chica, as you can tell...<br>To Udk, I sent you a suit, too, as you'll need it for your wedding with TC/Chica.  
>LOLOLOLOL,<br>Deathmagik108  
>P.S. I had to send that questioninsult because Bronx was...is holding me at gunpoint.

Chica: Wait...are you talking to me?  
>Chica: What did I do?<br>Udk115: Don't worry Chica I got you...

Udk115: Hey readers...

Udk115: WRITE IN THE REVIEW SECTION OF HOW MUCH OF A JACKASS BRONX IS!

Udk115: YOU DICKBAG , YOU ASSBAG , YOU BAG OF ASSES...I'm talking to Bronx readers...not you...PLEASE DON'T GO!

...

Udk115: Moving on.

Udk115: HEY!

Udk115: I'M NOT WRITING A SHIP BETWEEN ME AND TC!

Nick L: What if most of your readers want it?

Udk115: ...Maybe I'll consider i...

Nick L: QUICK EVERYONE , GET THE UDKXTC SHIP ROLLING PEOPLE!

Nick L: Tell him to write the story!

Udk115: Moving on...

Udk115: Well that's all the questions for now...

Udk115: Leave a question or a request for something for us to react to in the review section , pm it , or steam(udk115v2) , read my other stories , or do whatever the hell you want!

Udk115: Goodbye.

End of part 27.


	28. Chapter 28

Udk115Q&A

Part 28: Back to us.

Fritz: Hello my little ones...did you miss me?  
>Fritz: That's right it's quality time with your uncle Fritz kiddies!<p>

Fritz: So...

Fritz: First question...

And it's from Shark Lord...

Got a question for you Marionette. What would you do if you hear this quote coming from a grown adult, Purple Guy I'm looking at you -_-, " I've got a date with a six year old boy"? If you want to know where I got that line, blame that psycho doll that Brad Dourif became in Child's Play.

Fritz: Well...there' only person on this ship , that can be considered the puppet...other then me, for being a soul hybrid of a marionette puppet from one universe where he was the killer and the the other soul...me , the killer of five...well now it's one thousand and five...ha , ha ,ha!

Fritz: HA , HA ,HA ,HA , HA ,HA, HA , HA, HA ,HA!

Fritz: Ahem...

Fritz walks to a cell.

Fritz: Hey Mary...

Mary: ...

Fritz: I have a date with a six year old...

Fritz: And if I was telling the truth , and not just quoting my favorite doll , you wouldn't be able to stop me!

Fritz: I could make you watch! You wouldn't be able to do shit!

Fritz: You wouldn't be able to save that six year old!

Fritz: HA , HA, HA , HA!

Fritz walks away from the cell and back into his operation room.

Fritz: Next question...

And it's from...Death...how quaint...

I have a question submitted by TFP. It goes:  
>"Hey yo, robo-freaks. Pop quiz: How long does it take to beat a moron to death? BAM, times up, guess you'll find out soon.<br>See ya later, morons,  
>TFP:<br>P.S. This is directed to Fritz's robo-freaks, not Nick B's. Uh-Oh. Gotta run!  
>Deathmagik108<p>

Fritz: ...

Fritz: Three to five minutes , if you're beating an adult...

Fritz: One to two if you're beating a child...

Fritz: Goodbye readers!

End of part 28.


	29. Chapter 29

Udk115 Q&A

Part 29: A mental check up.

Udk115: Hello readers , uh take a seat on my couch.

Udk115: Or your couch , or bed , or whatever you're reading this on,

Udk115: This chapter I will give you some statements are you will tell me what you opinion on them.

Udk115: Don't worry this won't happen often , it's just to see what you guys think of things.

Udk115: This might change some details on the next stories I'm writing , so are you ready?

Udk115: I will give you the statements and you're going to send your answers via pm.

Udk115: Ready? GO!

1. All antrhos should be burned and maimed as they are a plague upon the multi-universe.

Strongly agree.

Agree.

No opinion.

Disagree.

Strongly Disagree.

2. A story about the animatronics trying to kill the guard not out of spite , or they think he or she is an endo , but out of love sounds interesting to me!

Strongly Agree.

Agree.

No opinion.

Disagree.

Strongly disagree.

3. You can never have enough cool OCS!

Strongly agree.

Agree.

No opinion.

Disagree.

Strongly disagree.

4. I love to read some UDKXTC! (Ignore this question , Nick L wrote this one in!)

Strongly agree.

No Opinon.

Disagree.

Strongly disagree.

Udk115: Send you answers via , pm!

Udk115: Next chapter me and the gang will be answering questions and/ or reacting to music, games , videos , or fan fics.

Udk115: So send suggestions for things to react to , and/or questions via PM , in a review , or steam (udk115v2.)

Udk115: Bye!

End of part 29.


	30. Chapter 30

Udk115 Q&A

Part 30: Houston we have questions.

Ukd115: Hello faithful readers!

Udk115: How are you? Fine? Great!

Udk115: First comment/question! And it's from

dragonspinner35 !

freddy react to video:cupcake. chica react to game:impossibe game .foxy react to the music:die young by angel do you want to hangout or maybe see a movie sometime.

Udk115: Okay let me look up those videos.

Later.

Udk115: Well I don't know what the hell you want from me , I don't know what the the hell the video cupcake is... so sorry. I have everything else don't worry.

Udk115: Chica , you're up!

Chica: Okay.

Chica: Just I just need to click to jump?

Udk115: Yep.

Chica: Well it's easy so far , don't really see why it's so impossib...

Chica: Damn it I died.

Chica: Okay I got it this time.

Chica: Jump , jump , and damn it.

12 attempts later.

Chica: I'm done , I'm done it's impossible , it's impossible.

Udk115: Okay Foxy you're up!

Foxy: All I need to do is listen to this one song?

Udk115: Yes.

Udk115: Here I'll listen to it with you.

Udk115: I never listened to this song either.

Udk115: Okay we set up? Good , now let's start.

Three minutes and a half later.

Udk115: Well that song was a song about sex , yolo , swag , and the other crap every pop song today is about.

Foxy: Aye.

Udk115: "The magic in your pants makes me blush." ?

Udk115: If that's not sexual reference , I don't know what is.

Udk115: Okay Angel. What do you think of dragonspinner35's offer?

Angel: You sound nice and all , but I barley know you.

Angel: Maybe when we know each other better.

Udk115: Okay moving on.

Udk115: Next question/comment and it's from

Shark Lord!

Have the original FNAF animatronics watch Retarded 64: Freddy's Spaghettiria and Foxy's Day Out by Vix N Dwnq

Oh and I have a present for Foxy. A golden hook

Foxy: Thank yer matey.

Foxy unscrews his robotic hand off , and screws the golden hook in.

Foxy: Tis mighty nice

Udk115: Alright , time to watch some videos.

Udk115: Let's start with Freddy's Spaghettiria.

Foxy: Sounds good to me.

Nick B: Start the video already god damn it!

Three minutes later.

Udk115: What the fuck are we watching? Right guys? Guys? Oh they left. Shit.

Udk115: Now it's just me watching.

A minute and 40 seconds later.

Udk115: Okay.

One minute later.

Udk115: Holy shit , what the fuck I am watching?

One minute later.

Udk115: Okay.

Two minutes later.

Udk115: Okay Mario has turned badass.

After the rest of the video.

Udk115: Okay , badass ending.

Udk115: Well that's over.

Udk115: Leave your question/reaction in a review , pm , or steam(udk115v2) .

Udk115: Until next time readers!

End of part 30.


	31. Chapter 31

Udk115Q&A

Part 31: A new job.

(We cut to a newspaper clipping.) (It's been circled several times.)

Help Wanted

Grand Re-Opening!

Vintage Pizzeria Given New life!

Come Be a part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!

What Could Go Wrong?

100.50 a week!

To apply call:

1-800-FAZ-FAZBEAR.

(This is the ad from FNAF 2...)

(It's suppose to be a tie in for one of my upcoming stories...)

(It will be heavily horror influenced...)

(It needs two OC's.)

(It's set in a universe that has not been touched by ARMOR , so your OC's backstory can not be influenced by universe travel or advanced tech.)

(Also the story is going to be set in a universe in 87 in a pizzeria like the one from FNAF 2...)

(A teaser will up once I get a OC or two...or I create one myself.)

(I'll answer questions next chapter along with the rest of the crew , so PM , email , or leave your questions/ reaction requests in a review...)

(Bye!)

End of part 31


	32. Chapter 32

Udk115 Q&A

Part 32: Time for... more questions and answers.

Udk115: More questions!

Udk115: This is one from...dragonspinner35

a question for bonnie:have you ever broken a world a question for fox :what dose it take to be a pirate .and angel i uderstand maybe when we get each other better sorry for ask those things i only ask cause i needed a friend

Bonnie: Have I ever broken a world?

Bonnie: What?

Foxy: You need to be loyal , courageous , and fearless.

Angel: It's okay and...wow that's depressing.

Udk115: Well that's it for now!

Udk115: Leave questons/ suggestions for things for us to react to in a review , pm me , or steam it (udk115v2.)

(Also sorry for not updating my stories very quickly , I been busy.)

End of part 31.


	33. Chapter 33

Udk115 Q&A

Part 32: A call.

Frank: Hello? Hello , hello!

Frank: Savion , whatever you do , do not come here!

Frank: Don't come here for your part of the night shift.

?: Where are you hiding little bunny?

Frank: ...

?: Little bunny?

?: Little bunny , little bunny...

Footsteps can be heard.

Frank: I...I think he's gone.

Frank: Something is wrong with the ani(static) , Savion.

Frank: They're part fle(static) and mac(static) now...

Frank: Their visible skin , the skin they now have , it's rotted...

Frank: Their eyes , they're glowing oran(static.)

Frank: (Static) they all are infected with some dise(static.)

Frank: I know it sound crazy , but somehow the animatronics have become part organic!

Frank: I don't know how or when , but Savion...I'm so scared.

Frank: Savion...check the parts and services rooms for spare parts assembled around a figure...

Frank: I'm going to try and last as long as I can...

Frank: You know what? Don't...Those things out there hunting for me , will find you.

Frank: Just don't come.

Frank: Always wondered what is inside those empty heads...

The pop goes the weasel song begins to play.

Frank: No , no , no , god no...

?: There you are my child.

Frank: NO , NO , NO , N...

(Static.)

...

Frank: Is this thing on?

Frank: Ah good.

Frank: Just want to say Savion , I was just pranking you.

Frank: The animartonics are still deactivated for maintenance.

Frank: Come over here and help me finish the night shift.

Frank: Okay? Everything is fine.

Frank: Everything is just...golden.

(Static.)

End of part 33.


	34. Chapter 34

Udk115 Q&A

Last Part.

Udk115: This is the last part...

Udk115: Very sad.

The end!


End file.
